Viéndolo con otros ojos
by DavidTrainer2014
Summary: Mientras estaban descansando en el bosque, Clemont construyo una maquina para leer mentes, y Ash y Serena decidieron probarla, pero algo ocurre en la maquina mientras la prueban, y algo inesperado paso. (Amourshipping)


Tal ves a algunos se les haga confuso este fanfic pero intenten entenderle disfrutenlo:

Genero: Romántico, Comedia  
Tema: Amourshipping  
Personajes: Ash/Satoshi, Serena, Clemont/Citron, Bonnie/Eureka

Viendolo en otros ojos

Nuestros héroes estaban descansando en el bosque, mientras Clemont estaba construyendo un nuevo invento.

Clemont en que estas trabando? pregunto Bonnie.  
En una máquina que cambiara el futuro de la ciencia. dijo Clemont

Unas horas después

Listo termine. dijo Clemont  
Que terminaste Clemont? pregunto Serena  
Mi mas grande invento (Clemontic Gear On) lo llamo ¨El Super leedor de mentes¨. dijo Clemont con orgullo  
Aun sin un buen nombre. dijo Bonnie  
Wow la ciencia es increíble. dijo Ash sorprendido  
Si, con este bebé se pueden ver lo que piensan las mentes de las personas y los Pokemón en esta pantalla, explico Clemont  
Pero quisiera probarlo con personas primero, entonces quien quiere ser mi voluntario? Clemont pregunto  
Ya se mejor que la prueben Ash y Serena yo no estoy tan interesada. dijo Bonnie  
Por mi esta bien, que dices tu Serena? Ash pregunto  
Esta bien me gustaría ser la primera en probar un nuevo invento. Dijo Serena  
Entonces que estamos esperando? pónganse esos cascos y empecemos con la diversión. dijo Clemont

Clemont presiono el boton de encendido y la maquina comenzó a funcionar, estaba mostrando en la pantalla a Ash y Pikachu derrotando al Gardevoir de Diantha.  
y despues de eso mostro a Serena corriendo en un prado de rosas con alguien, pero antes de mostrar quien era el muchacho con ella (Obvio que era Ash) la pantalla se puso negra y la maquina se volvio loca y exploto.

Bueno al menos pudimos ver lo que Ash estaba pensando. dijo Bonnie a Clemont  
Pero estaba funcionando tan bien. dijo Clemont triste  
Tranquilo Clemont aun creo que la ciencia es increible. dijo Serena  
Gracias Serena aunque oigo eso mas seguido de Ash. dijo Clemont  
De que estas hablando yo soy ... (Serena fue interrumpida por Ash)  
Ash no eres quien tu crees que eres. dijo Ash  
Tu eres yo y yo soy tu... no puede ser cambiamos de cuerpo. dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer la máquina de Clemont logro cambiar de cuerpos a Ash y Serena  
**Recuerden que cuando digo Serena me refiero a Ash en el cuerpo de Serena y viceversa okay continuemos.**

No puedo estar en este cuerpo tengo una batalla de gimnasio que ganar. dijo Serena (Ash en su cuerpo)  
Tranquilo no entremos en pánico hay que encontrar la solución de cambiarnos de vuelta dijo Ash.(Serena en su cuerpo)  
Creo que ya entendí lo que pasa aquí Serena esta en tu cuerpo y Ash en el tuyo, saben lo que significa? Dijo Clemont  
Que? dijeron los dos con Bonnie al mismo tiempo  
Logre cambiar los cuerpos de dos personas gracias al poder de la ciencia, ¡soy un genio!  
¡Clemont! Esto es importante no me puedo quedar en este cuerpo para siempre. dijo Serena  
Lo tengo Clemont si reconstruyes tu maquina tal ves podríamos volver a la normalidad. dijo Ash  
Buena idea Ash digo Serena ugh... esto va ser difícil de acostumbrarse, pero reconstruir esta maquina podría tardar 2 dias aproximadamente. dijo Clemont  
Entonces hay que estar en el cuerpo del otro durante 2 dias, bueno mientras tu construyes esa maquina Clemont yo estare entrenando con mis pokemon. dijo Serena  
Si y yo estaré cocinando poffins para los pokemon. dijo Ash  
En ese instante llego Pikachu después de haber jugado con los pokemon y salto en los hombros de Ash abrasándolo.  
Mientras Serena (Ash) estaba viendo sorprendido en como Pikachu, su mejor amigo, no lo reconocio.  
Esto debe ser algo incomodo para ti Ash no? dijo Ash (Serena)

Después de haber explicado a todos sus Pokemon de lo que paso, Serena comenzo a entrenar con Froakie y Ash empezo a cocinar a lado de Fennekin.  
Mientras Ash estaba cocinando podia verse a si misma entrenando con Froakie y penso : Wow viendo como Ash esta usando mi cuerpo para entrenar me dan algo de ganas de entrenar con Fennekin cuando vuelva a tener mi cuerpo, creo que estar en su cuerpo me esta ayudando en entenderlo y entenderme mejor.

Serena es decir Ash la cena ya esta lista. dijo Bonnie  
Ya voy Bonnie. dijo Serena  
Gracias Serena por haber hecho la cena mientras yo reconstruía esta maquina. Dijo Clemont a Ash (Serena)  
No es para nada Clemont me encanta cocinar. dijo Ash  
Wow Serena si que sigues cocinando bien incluso cuando tienes mi cuerpo, espero que no fuese un estorbo. dijo Serena (Ash)  
No claro que no Ash seria yo la que te preguntaría si mi cuerpo es un estorbo para ti. dijo Ash (Serena)  
No es ningún estorbo creo que ya me acostumbre un poco. dijo Serena  
Bueno voy a darle mis poffins a los Pokemon. dijo Ash  
Mientras Ash le estaba dando de comer a los pokemon, Serena le estaba viendo y pensó: No puedo creer que Serena se tome este cambio tranquilamente y no se preocupa si que es tranquila, creo que debería aprender a estar tranquilo como ella, tal vez le pida que me enseñe a cocinar, eso se ve relajante.

En la mañana siguente todos se levantaron, se vistieron y Clemont le dijo: Ya casi esta terminada la maquina y podrán cambiar otra vez.  
Que alegria me gustaria hacer algo cuando tenga mi cuerpo devuelta. dijo Ash  
Enserio yo tambien quiero hacer algo y quisiera que me ayudaras. dijo Serena  
De verdad por que yo quisiera que me ayudaras en... (pero antes de que terminara hubo una gran explosion)  
Que esta ocurriendo? exclamo Ash  
Apareció de la niebla el Equipo Rocket y dijeron su lema...

Que hacen aquí. dijo Serena  
Venimos a robar el Pikachu del torpe.  
Nunca robaran a mi Pikachu. dijo Serena  
Pero la torpe no era la que tenia a Fennekin. dijo James  
A es cierto sigo siendo Serena. Dijo Serena  
No importa solo robaremos a Pikachu. dijo Jessie  
Jamas, Froakie yo te elijo. dijo Serena y Froakie aparecio  
Fennekin Ve, dijo Ash y Fennekin aparecio  
Pero yo creia que Froakie era del torpe y Fennekin de la torpe. Dijo Meowth  
No tenemos tiempo de preguntas, ve Pumpkaboo, dijo Jessie y Pumpkaboo aparecio  
Si tenemos que luchar, ve Inkay. dijo James  
Muy bien Serena no te alarmes solo intenta dar un combate, pensó Ash (Serena)  
Muy bien voy a intentar mantenerme tranquilo para planear una estrategia para derrotar el equipo Rocket. pensó Serena (Ash)  
Froakie salta desde ese árbol y usa pulso agua en Inkay. dijo Serena y Frokie salto y uso pulso agua en Inkay y lo devilito  
No puedo creerlo en un solo moviemiento. dijo James triste  
Pumpkaboo usa pulso umbrio en Froakie. dijo Jessie pero antes de que el pulso umbrio le diera a Froakie, Ash le ordeno a Fennekin de usar lanzallamas en el pulso umbrio salvando a Froakie.  
Muy bien Fennekin usa lanzallamas en Pumpkaboo. le ordeno Ash y devilito a Pumkaboo  
No puede ser. dijo Jessie triste.  
Ahora Pikachu usa impactrueno. dijo Serena, Pikachu uso impactrueno e hizo volar al equipo Rocket.  
Oigan aun se preguntan por que esos dos torpes cambiaron de pokemon? pregunto James  
No creeran que cambiaron de cuerpos o algo? pregunto Jessie  
No que locura, a quien se le ocurriria esa idea? dijo Meowth  
Suena una gran idea para un Fanfic, tal vez lo haré algún día antes de que alguien lo haga. dijo James (Siempre rompiendo la cuarta pared )  
El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez. los tres gritaron hasta desaparecer  
Lo logramos, dijo Ash  
Si gracias a ti, dijo Serena  
A mi? porque, pregunto Ash  
Gracias a Fennekin, Froakie tal vez hubiera perdido y también por que aprendí en tu cuerpo en como estar tranquilo en batalla. dijo Serena  
Gracias Ash dijo sonrojada, yo también aprendí algo de ti en tu cuerpo y espero utilizarlo en mi cuerpo. dijo Ash  
Chicos termine la maquina ahora pueden volver a sus cuerpos. dijo Clemont  
Que dices Serena lista para cambiar cuerpos. dijo Serena  
Si Ash lista. dijo Ash  
Pónganse estos cascos y la maquina va a empezar. dijo Clemont y encendió la maquina y comenzó a agitarse un poco y volvió a explotar.  
Ash, Serena están bien? pregunto Bonnie  
Me siento diferente... un momento volví a ser yo. dijo Ash  
Yo también soy yo, dijo Serena y se lanzo abrazando a Ash, pero luego se separo sonrojada  
Lo siento creo que me deje llevar. dijo Serena  
Esta bien, pero te quería preguntar si me enseñarías a cocinar poffins para los Pokemon, se ve muy divertido y pasaría un poco mas de tiempo contigo. Dijo Ash  
Wow me siento algo raro me siento algo nervioso y siento mi cara algo caliente. estaré enfermo o algo? pregunto Ash  
Tranquilo Ash se como te sientes y algún día sabrás como yo me siento contigo.


End file.
